


Blood Loss

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: Blood Loss, F/M, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, kallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Keith's injuries from saving Allura from Lotor weren't healed when he flew into battle, and he lost consciousness after the battle was over.
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Blood Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Defender of the Universe.
> 
> Author Note: This takes place after "Summit Meeting" and is Kallura.

"Blood Loss"

Keith had to force his smile to remain on his face. The battle jarred his chest too much, and he was worried that it opened back up, because it was starting to burn.

"Commander Keith, are you all right?" Prince Bandor asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Keith lied.

"Because your uniform has more red on it."

The Voltron Force looked at their commander, and Allura gasped as he doubled over. "Keith!"

Lance caught Keith before he fell. "Hunk, please take Keith to the infirmary!"

Hunk gently took Keith into his arms and carried him to the infirmary, hurrying when more blood seeped through Keith's uniform. The Yellow Lion pilot bursted into the infirmary, drawing the attention on the medical staff, including Doctor Gorma.

"Oh my! What happened to the commander? I just released him! Lay him here!"

%%%

The rest of the Voltron Force rushed to the infirmary but were stopped before they entered the door by the sight of Hunk with Keith's blood on his clothes and a frown on his face.

"Hunk, how's Keith?" Allura asked.

"Doctor Gorma is still working him, so I don't know, but he lost a lot of blood on the way here."

Allura gasped and sank into one of the chairs in the hall. Lance was at her side at once. "He'll be okay, Princess. Keith's a fighter. He'll pull through this."

Allura threw her arms around his shoulders, burying her face in his neck. "Thank you, Lance."

Just then, Nanny came into the hall. She saw Allura with her arms around Lance. "Allura! What are you doing here with him?"

"I'm waiting for word on Keith's condition, Nanny. He was severely injured saving me and went out onto the battlefield when he wasn't fully healed."

"That was his own fault then."

"Excuse me?!" Lance exclaimed. "It was _not_ his fault. He protected the princess on his own, but charging onto the battlefield couldn't be helped as there was an attack! Don't you dare say he deserved it!"

"How _dare_ you speak to me that way!"

"How dare you have a shouting match outside my infirmary." Doctor Gorma stepped out into the hall still wearing his scrubs, which had a lot of blood on them.

Allura inhaled sharply with tears appearing in her eyes. "Doctor, is Keith-he's not..."

The doctor smiled. "No, princess. The commander is alive. It was a very close call though. The blood loss was extensive, but we managed to save him. I've sedated him, so he could get some rest, but you are welcome to visit him."

Allura stood up and hurried into the infirmary before Nanny could stop her, rushing to the head of Keith's bed. The top of his uniform had been cut off, and he had fresh bandages wrapped around his chest and left shoulder. His breathing was steady, and his face was relaxed. Allura grabbed his right hand, holding it between both of hers and bowed her head to rest on it. "Please don't scare me like that again. I don't know what I would do without you."

A hand landed on her shoulder. "Princess, you shouldn't be in here. Let Doctor Gorma and the rest of the Force take care of him. You have a duty to your people."

Allura roughly dislodged the hand, not caring whose it was. Since the person was suggesting that she leave Keith's side while he got hurt protecting her, she didn't want to hear their opinion. "He was hurt protecting me and injured again protecting my planet. I won't leave him again. I love him."

She hadn't meant to say that last part out loud, but it was the truth.

"I figured as much, Princess. Very well. I will inform Doctor Gorma that you will be staying here."

Allura finally looked up at who was with her. To her surprise, it was Coran. "Coran, I..."

"It is all right, Princess. If it gives you some measure of comfort, he feels the same way about you."

"He does?"

"Yes. Once he is awake, you two need to sort out your feelings." Coran walked out of the infirmary, leaving Allura slightly stunned. Had that conversation really happened?

Allura looked to her right and saw the rest of the Force standing there. She looked at Lance and asked, "Did you hear what I did?"

"If it was that Keith loves you and Coran knew all along, then yes."

Allura turned back to look at Keith. "He looks so different like this."

Lance placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I understand. He's not just my commanding officer. He's also my best friend, so it's rough seeing him like this."

"Thank you, Lance. I don't know how I'd be getting through this without you. I just hope he's not out too long."

"It's the best way for him to heal."

"I know, but I need to see for myself that he's okay. That's why I'm staying."

%%%

True to her word, Allura didn't leave Keith's side until the next day when he opened his eyes. She was keeping busy either reading books Coran gave her or fixing Keith's hair or blankets. When she was fixing Keith's hair, his eyes fluttered open. "Princess?"

"Oh, Keith! I'm so happy that you're alive. You scared me."

"I didn't mean to scare you, Princess."

"I know, Keith. I don't blame you, my love."

"Love?"

"I love you, Keith, and I know you feel the same."

"Unfortunately, we can't act on our feelings. You have to marry a prince." Keith turned his head away from Allura to hide his tears.

"Oh, Keith, no, I don't. Nanny may insist, but I can marry a noble as well, and you and the other pilots are nobles, even though I haven't bestowed the titles on you all yet."

Keith turned his head back to look at her. "What? Really?"

"Yes, my knight. We can act on our love."

"I wish I wasn't in this hospital bed."

"If you weren't, what would you do?"

"Hold you close and kiss you."

Allura smiled and leaned over Keith. "Well, then, commander, kiss me."

Keith tilted his head up and claimed the lips of his princess in a kiss. A cough from the doorway drew them apart as their heads turned to see who had stumbled upon them. It was Doctor Gorma. The doctor entered the room, stating, "Princess, I would appreciate it if you refrained from causing my patient's heart rate to spike."

He was, of course, referring to the heart rate monitor which was still hooked up to the injured pilot. Allura had the decency to blush and sit back down next to the bed. "Oops."

"I assume congratulations are in order, then? Congratulations. Now, princess, since the commander is awake, I want you to go take care of yourself. The commander isn't going anywhere, and he is out of the danger zone. You may come back to sit by his side once you are done."

Allura hesitated, clearly not wanting to leave Keith's side. Keith grasped her hand. "Please, my princess. Take care of yourself. I am not in any condition to leave this bed. I will be here when you return."

"All right. I will go take a shower and change clothes." She leaned over and claimed another kiss. "This will have to last until I return."

Keith had a sweet smile on his face when Allura drifted out of the room. He didn't even realize that the doctor left or Lance had entered the room, looking a little frazzled until the Red Lion pilot said his name.

"Keith?"

Keith blinked. "Lance, are you all right?"

"I should be asking you that question, buddy. You looked out of it when I walked in here."

"I'm fine aside from the obvious. Allura just kissed me after telling me that we are able to get married, seeing as the force are actually knights, even though she hadn't had a knighting ceremony for us."

"Whoa! Dude, that's great, and definitely a reason to be on Cloud Nine."

"So, why are you looking frazzled?"

"Even though you are laid up, the Galaxy Garrison still wants its reports, and since I am your second-in-command, the responsibility falls to me. Man, I don't know how you do it. These reports are killing me."

"I can do the reports," Keith said. "You know I can't stand being confined here doing nothing."

Lance hesitated for a moment. "I suppose I could get your reports. That's something you can do that doesn't require much moving. Do I have your word that you'll still be here when I get back?"

"Fine." Keith settled back against the slightly raised portion of the hospital bed. "Just hurry."

It didn't take Lance long to retrieve Keith's reports and the writing utensils. He moved the rolling table to the side of Keith's bed and let it hover over his commander's lap. He set the reports and utensils on the table and then used the remote to raise the head of the bed slowly and carefully, not wanting to jostle the hurt pilot more than he was already.

"Thank you, Lance."

"No, thank you, Keith. If I had to do another report, I might let myself get caught by Lotor's forces to escape it."

The two pilots laughed, though Keith's cut off as he moaned in pain. "Don't make me laugh, Lance. It hurts too much."

"Oh, my bad, cap. Should I get the doctor?"

"No. I'll be all right." Keith panted. "I don't want to be doped up on pain meds when writing my reports."

"Don't let these be the reason you deny yourself your meds."

"I promise, Lance. If the pain gets to be too much, I'll ask Doctor Gorma for a dose."

"If you don't, I'm sure a certain princess will make you."

"No doubt. Anyway, thank you again, Lance. I didn't know if I could last any longer without something productive to do."

"I'll get out of your hair and leave you to your reports."

Keith didn't watch his second-in-command leave. If he had, he would have seen Allura standing at the door. The princess watched her love work on the reports Lance gave him. She was glad that he survived his injuries and that they both had finally confessed their feelings for each other. She knew that she would have to tell Nanny that she and Keith were dating, but that was an issue for another time. For now, she was going to make sure Keith took the time he needed to heal properly, and if that meant she had to stay with him, then that was all right with her.

Fin


End file.
